Kagome
by juju1994
Summary: This is a story based into Vocaloid song Kagome Kagome. Four little kids are sent to a orphanage and they discover that it's not just a simple orphanage. I suck in summaries
1. Chapter 1 Miku

Hello I must say that this is my first story.

disclaimer: I don't have vocaloid or the characters

* * *

Miku:

I was born in a rich house and I live with my parents, my mommy and my daddy. They are very funny and they love me like a lot. I'm 5 and I like to play with my dolls.

I have friends and they are cool too. I like to play with them but now my parents don't let me go to the park to play with them anymore. They are acting very strange and the skies are strange too.. Now the day is dark and the people don't walk by the street anymore…

* * *

I and my parents are moving from our old house, they said that it's because the war and that the money ended. My mother was crying and my dad was very worried while we were moving. But I think that it's normal.. It's not?

Our new house is strange… it's made of wood and the walls are breaking, my mother doesn't like and said this to my daddy and then they started to fight. I don't like when they fight.. My daddy punched my mommy in the face and she fell in the ground, she sat up crying and he hugged her apologizing. Then he carried her to the house.

The house was not so bad. It was small and scary but I liked it. I ran to choose my room.

* * *

My mommy is crying today again. And shes saying no to my daddy. He's trying to calm her down, she's saying that she can't live without it and he's saying that she can.

Hours after she fell asleep and he came to me "Daughter I want to take you for a place that I like, it's not too far but we're going with the car ok?"

"Ok" I said smiling and he took me to the car and we went to the place.

When he said that it was not so far he lied, because it was a very long travel in the car. He took me to a big and old wood house and there was a man with white clothes in the door he looked to my daddy and my daddy to him.

We got out of the car and he shake hands with the man, then they started to talk, I don't paid attention to the talk because I saw a butterfly and I ran after it. It was beautiful blue and green with a red head and yellow eyes.. So cute..

When I get back to the house I saw my father shaking hands with the man again and the man gave to my daddy a lot of money, my daddy take the money and get into the car. I ran to the car but he got away. I just stayed there looking to the car and screaming to my daddy to stop but he doesn't..

The strange man came to me, touched my shoulder and said "Welcome" with a strange tone. He was blonde with glasses and very very tall he had brown eyes and a fake smile.

He said that my daddy needed to leave me here cause he was very busy and had a lot of work to do and I was going to stay with them for a long time till my daddy come back to take me.

I entered in the house and saw a very long corridor with big wood doors and in the end of the corridor was a staircase. I climbed it to the second floor and there were more doors. The man opened one and said to me to enter I entered the door and then he closed and locked it.

The room was strange, white walls white bed, everything was white. I sat in the bed and waited, waited for something, for someone, for some hope.

* * *

It's Miku's side of the story and it will have the others til the next :)


	2. Chapter 2 Rin & Len

Hello it's me again at first I would like to thank to TheYokaiOtaku, kittycatpony and nekopyon for review and thank you nekopyon for the tip. It's Rin and Len part and here they are 6 years old (any grammar error please advise me)

disclaimer: I don't have any vocaloid characters

* * *

Rin/Len

Rin POV:

I lived with my 'parents' and my twin till the war began. When it started our parents couldn't take care of us anymore because the money was over.

To get some more money, they wanted sell me and my brother. "It would be a little easier to us to live without them, you know" my dad said "yes I know it, but what would happen with them after that?" my mom asked "Well I don't know but it don't matter right now"

They were just idiots who I hate right now. I said to my brother that we needed to run away because our parents wanted to sell us. I know that it hurt but I need to talk the truth about the situation to him.

He cried while took his clothes and at night we went away. I wrote a note to our parents just to they knew what they have done and I let it in the table. It said:

Hello mom and dad

I know that you both need a little more money but I think that you don't need sell me and my brother. I know this is a despair moment and you and we need to eat. We know that you both want to live but we want too. Since it's a hard moment so we're going away.

Goodbye. Rin and Len

Well they adopted us both. Or better, they adopted Len and he wanted to take me too. It cannot be too hard to them to abandon me and he or sell us.

Well whatever. I don't care.

* * *

Len POV.

My sister said that our parents wanted to sell us. I don't believed in her at first, but I passed in front of my parent's room and I listened their conversation about the new hard life and how much that would cost for them.

I accepted run away when I heard that but I cried because it's hard to listen that your 'parents' don't want you anymore.

We go out by the window using our sheets and we started to run. We came to a forest some streets behind our house and we hide there.

She gave me a sandwich and I ate that. Ugh this place is so dirty! But my sister seems not to care. She put our covers in the ground and we slept. Hard!

At the next morning I woke up first and I walked around trying find something better to do. While I was walking I found a big wood house in the middle of the forest. Since me and my sister run like a lot in the forest last night we don't saw where we went, well…

I got back to our little camp and I shouted to my sister "Rin, Rin, I found something in the forest, you should come see that!"

She woke up and shouted back to me "what is it Len?"

"It's a big house in the middle of the forest and it seems empty, and I think that we can stay there for a time!"

"Ok so, help me to take our things and then we can go"

I went back and helped my sister. When we get in the house there was a strange man in the door. He saw us and asked us to enter. We came and he greeted us and showed a white room to us. He said that we could stay how much time we want. He closed and locked the door.

There was two beds and we sat in it. The room was totally white, the walls everything! And it had no windows. We began to talk about this strange place and how to escape if we had problems.


	3. Chapter 3 Kaito

Juju: Thanks nekopyon I'll do it. Thanks to TheYokaiOtaku too for review, I know it's really sad.

It's Kaito part of the story and since he's the older he have around 7 and 8 years (I know that Miku is elder than Rin and Len but I couldn't put two 4 years old in it)

* * *

Kaito POV.

Well since I was born I lived alone. My dad abandoned my mom when he knew that she was pregnant and when I born she abandoned me in an orphanage. I liked to live there but the other kids don't liked me.

I had everything to be a perfectly freak to them. I was the most little and weak of them, I had blue eyes and blue hair; I was pale and etc... The monitors called me of delinquent since I punched a boy in the face. I was never adopted.

One day I decided to run away. I planned everything in my room and I was going to get away that night. I jumped by my window and I fell in a bush. I ran to the fence and I climbed that. I heard the dog running behind me but I didn't stopped. When I jumped to the other side the guard saw me and he tried to catch me but he couldn't because I always ran of the others boys. I was too fast for the fat man. I ran till my legs burn and hurt. Just then I fell in the ground. I hid in an alley and I sat there.

In the other day I was exhausted and in pain but I got up and I went to find something to eat. I had no money so I stole a bread. Since that I live in the street by myself.

* * *

But now the things changed. The war began and every day I see people dying. Everybody have a gun now and I can't steal that easily anymore. It has no more too much food and I'm hungry.

I walked in the street looking something to eat but I couldn't find anything. I pass in the front of the old orphanage where I lived before. There was no kids, no dogs and no guards anymore. Everybody left. I should do the same.

I walked by the streets and I got in a road, I followed it till I get in the forest. I saw some fruit trees and I went to there get some fruits.

While I was eating I heard a noise. I got curious and I followed the strange sound. That seems like a whistle.

The noise was getting loud and loud till I get in a big and old wood house. I was in the house's back and the noise was coming of the other side. I walked around the house till I hear a scream. That was a really loud one. That sounded like pain… I walked back and then I tripped and I fell in something. That held me. It was a man.

"Are you lost child?"

That was the last thing that I remember before everything went black …

* * *

Juju: I'm really sorry for don't update yesterday. It was my school's fault (homework). Please any grammar errors tell me.

I didn't base this only in the music. It's based too in an archive in wiki's creepypasta talking about the truth behind Kagome Kagome.


	4. Chapter 4 New Friends

Hello again! First thanks to TheYokaiOtaku and kittycatpony for review.

It will be (a part) in normal POV.

* * *

Inside a forest in one place forgot by the rest of the world an old orphanage exists. There was some scientists that were trying to find the cure for the death. The key of the immortality…

* * *

Miku woke up. A loud alarm sounded and her door was opened. She sat up and left the room. She walked by the long and white corridor. She saw other kids walking in the same away that she was. She just followed them.

The corridor gave in one white refectory full of children. She chose an empty table and sat in there. In the table had four trays with an apple and a bowl of cereal each.

Miku took one and began to eat the apple. Two blond kids came next her table and the boy said:

"Hey my name is Len and this is my sister Rin… Can we sit here with you?"

"Sure"

"Thanks" the new girl named Rin said.

* * *

Miku POV.

I think that they are twins… They are so similar…

"Hey" I said "Are you two twins?"

They smiled to me "Yes" Rin said "We are. And you? Do you have a brother or a sister?"

"No… My mommy doesn't gave me a little sister how'd she promised to me…"

"Uh… Well, where are your parents?"

"Uh… they are in our house, it's a little far from here!"

"So why are you here?" the boy asked me.

"I don't know why… the man said me that my daddy needed to leave me here for a while… And he will come to take me soon…"

"Uh yeah I understood…"

"Hey we don't need to talk about it now, just uh... Let's just eat a little!" Len said.

"Hum… hey" I said "It means that we are friends now?"

"Sure thing!" the both said at the same time.

Yay now I have two new friends!

* * *

Rin POV.

Poor little girl. I'm sure that she's younger than us and she were left here by her parents like a piece of trash… ok not like a piece of trash cause she's not, it's just oh… Poor her. I'll try to be her new big sister by now.

"Len" I whispered "do you heard it? She was left here by her parents"

"Yes" he also whispered "poor girl"

"And did you saw how many children have here?"

"Yes… It looks like an orphanage."

"Yes but… how'd they knew that we needed help or something before we tell anything. And why everything here is white? It looks more like a hospital than an orphanage."

* * *

Len POV.

"I don't know! It's because they like white?" ugh my sister is a little neurotic sometimes. Why she doesn't just accept this? We have food, a place to sleep, new friends… it could be worse. We could be living in the forest with nobody and we would be hungry and sleeping in the dirty, ugh.

Forget it Len, you can lose your own control. Calm down.

"Rin it would not be better to us forget what is around us and just live with what we have by now?"

"Yeah but I think…"

"You think, I think, she thinks and anyone here can think why everything here is the way it are. But please, just live with this. It will be better if we just…"

"If you just accept everything here it will be harder when you try to run away."

"Eh!?" We said at the same time.

"Who is the blue one?" Rin said "When do you get here?"

"How'd you get here?" I said. Miku just continued eating her apple.

"Don't mind. I'm just going away by now." He took an apple and walked away… What a strange guy!

"Hey my name is Miku nice to meet you!" Miku said already in his front. Wow I really need to pay more attention to what is happening around me. He just looked at her and said:

"Nice to meet you too"

"Do you want to sit with us? We have another chair." She took his hand and brought him to the table. To our table. He just sat there by her side looking at me and my sister…

* * *

juju: I'm sorry. I know I'm late but I promise: I'll try to update tomorrow. =^.^= hehehe…


	5. Chapter 5 Problems and Breakfast

**I could not update yesterday ha! (I had not too much imagination) but now I could! And thankyou to TheYokaiOtaku for review. It means a lot to me. So let's start the story**

* * *

**Last chapter:**

"_Do you want to sit with us? We have another chair." She took his hand and brought him to the table. To our table. He just sat there by her side looking at me and my sister…_

* * *

**Len's POV (Yet)**

I bet that this guy will be a problem, soon… My sister continued eating normally like nothing never had happened and Miku was talking with him. I looked to my apple and I bit it.

After I had finished my apple I called my sister:

"Did you saw him in some place here before?"

"No. And you?"

"No. What you think?"

"Uh dude I think that I'll have a headache. No, dude I got a headache. Ouch!"

"Rin sometimes you're so boring!"

"I know. But think, we'll just see him today and probably never more so never mind, ouch my head! Did you do something with my cereal?"

"No! What did you think that I could do in a place like this? It's because you was bad with me. Haha well done! "

"Len! I hate you!"

We heard a noise in the hall. That was just the door being opened by the same guy who took us in here. He was holding a clipboard and a pen.

"Yukasa Yamahashiny please come with me."

A girl a little older than us (I think) got up and went with him.

She was cute. She had a long and red hair, beautiful green eyes and a delicate pale skin. When I see her again I want to be her friend.

"She looks cool, can she be our friend Blue?" Miku asked him.

* * *

**Kaito POV.**

Miku asked me if the girl can be her friend.

"If you find her again we can ask her. What do you think?"

She smiled to me. The guy who took the girl was the same guy who brought me here. I hate him.

I don't even know where I am. I just woke up in a white and cold room. The door was left opened and I came out. there was a white corridor and I followed it. I ended here and here was not any tables left. So I sat with them.

This girl… she remembers me someone…

"So…" I said "since when you two got here?"

"Yesterday." The blonde girl said me "By the away my name is Rin. This is my brother Len and you already know Miku. What is your name?"

"My name? Okay so… My name is Kaito and I have no parents, no brothers, not even sisters nor nothing. I live in the street since I ran away from my last orphanage and all I got now is be in another one. My life hates me"

The girl Rin was smiling to me.

"And what you think about this new orphanage?" She said.

"I think that it will be the same thing. I'll be bullied by someone and I'll try to run away sometime soon. I don't trust them."

"I think that be here can be a good thing right now… we have everything that we need right here. Friends, food and a bed. Nothing to be afraid of." The blond boy said.

"I'm sorry blond but-"

"Len my name is Len"

"Okay so I'm sorry Len but I think that to me it's a little different"

"Yes, I can see it"

* * *

**Rin POV.**

Len was getting angry and Kaito too.

"Please can you two stop it? We have a little girl here!"

Len didn't say anything and Kaito just nodded and got a little closer to Miku.

Another man appeared in the door and called a boy this time.

I don't remember his name but he has a red hair and black eyes. He looked like he was the brother of the girl called before.

He got up and followed the guy.

Kaito excused and went away. Probably he went to his room. Miku followed him and left me and Len alone.

"I don't like him"

"Calm down Len. Just be easy with him. He wants to escape so he'll do it soon."

"Yes I hope, but he kidnapped Miku from us"

"Oh Len please be quiet! Do you remember headache! And yourself said that we need not to care about nothing. It's good the way it is. It isn't?"

* * *

**Juju: I'm sorry I made Len act like this but everyone will turn into friends soon… I hope haha. Uh and I don't like to ask it but please review. I like to know what you guys think about the story.**


	6. Chapter 6 An Attempt

**Thank you so much to TheYokaiOtaku and unicupcake123 for review (I'm happy now!)**

* * *

**Kaito POV.**

I walked through the corridor to go to my room. When I looked back there was Miku following me! She scared me!

"M-Miku what are you doing here?"

"I just want to see nii-chan's room… Can I go with you?"

"Y-yes but… Try to warn me before follow me, okay?

"Sure!" She was staring at me with big green eyes.

"Okay so come with me"

"Hai nii-chan!"*

I continued walking by the corridor with the little girl following me.

* * *

When we enter in my room she ran to my bed and started to jump in it. While this I was viewing my wardrobe looking for a rope or something like this.

Then I threw out of my wardrobe a pink teddy bear. I don't even know why it was there since I don't like this kind of thing nor the color. Ugh! Well it's not even my wardrobe.

I heard Miku stopping to jump into my bed. Did she fell?

I turned and she was holding the teddy bear.

"Nii-chan you have one too!"

"Have I?"

"Yes, but the mine is blue. And I love pink… Do-do you like blue?"

"You can take it if you want Miku."

"R-really?!"

"Yes, then your blue teddy bear will have a new friend"

"Thank you very much nii-chan!"

"You're welcome Miku." She hugged me while held the pink plush.

She let me and started to play with the plush and I continued looking for something that could help me to escape tonight.

* * *

After a time I took her to the refectory. It was the dinner time. We sat at the same table of the breakfast. The same twins sat with us again and when I gave a fast look at the refectory I didn't saw the red haired girl or her brother. They were adopted or something? Oh never mind.

"So how was your day?" The girl asked to Miku.

"It was funny. Hey Rin look what nii-chan gave me!" She said holding the pink teddy bear in her hands.

Rin smiled to her and then to me too. I don't know why but I blushed. But I'm a little sad. I was going away tonight and Miku was going to be sad (maybe).

After the dinner I and Len carried Miku to her room since he knew where it was. We put her in her bed and we went out. After that we closed the door. Then he went to his room and I went to mine.

* * *

When I got in my room I prepared myself to escape.

I got to the corridor and there was the guy locking the doors. I ran until I get in a room in another corridor that had some windows. I tied my rope in the window and when I was going to jump by the window I heard another scream. It was really loud this time.

I left my rope in the window to see where the scream came from. I heard more scream coming from a room in the end of the corridor.

When I got closer I heard some strange noises from the room, it seemed like a chainsaw. This time I got really scared. I ran back to my rope but when I get there the man was taking my rope out of the window.

"Hello child. It was you who put the rope here?"

I just nodded while I walked back.

He followed me and said "Why did you put it there? Were you trying to escape?"

I just nodded again. Shit I found the wall… Who put it here?

"Why were you trying to escape? This place is not good enough to you?"

I didn't move anymore. I was too much scared.

"Answer me boy." He almost screamed to me holding my shoulders hardly.

"Y-You are scaring me!" I said. Yes I knew it. He walked back a little with a guilty face haha! But I could do more than this.

I started to cry.

He was totally worried about me now. He tried everything to make me stop but he couldn't or better, I wouldn't. I was laughing at him in the back. Then he carried me to my room, he opened the door and put me in the bed.

I 'calmed down' and he relaxed.

"Bad boy" he whispered while he went out of my room. But he locked the door again.

Lucky me! I know how to lie perfectly.

* * *

* Hai nii-chan = yes big brother (she considers he like a brother to her)

**Juju: And if you don't remember their ages:**

**Miku = 5 years**

**Rin & Len = 6 years**

**Kaito = around 7 (and 8) years**

**I know they're just little kids but basically Rin, Len and Kaito had a harder life than Miku. And since Rin take care of Len and Kaito of himself they are a little more responsible than the other two. And Rin is more responsible than Kaito cause he take care of her brother but she's younger than him.**


	7. Chapter 7 A Little Mistake

**First thank to Yowane Haku and TheYokaiOtaku for review.**

* * *

**Len POV.**

In the next day my sister and I leave our room to go to the refectory. We had found Miku and Kaito already there. Miku was smiling as ever and Kaito was a little bored or sad. I don't know.

When we sat he looked to me and then back to his plate.

"What happened?" I asked him.

He looked to me back and then he got up of the table. He walked a little and then he called me to come too.

We stopped in the corner and just then he spoke something.

"I tried to escape yesterday…"

"And now you're sad because you failed?"

"No I'm not sad at all, well a little cause I faild but it doesn't matter right now"

"So what's the deal?"

"When I tried to escape I got in a room in another corridor. In the last door of the corridor I heard some screams and a chainsaw noise. Then the guy who lock all the doors at night catch me and well… I couldn't do anything more."

"It was just it or did you get too much scared to check?"

"I didn't get scared!"

"U-hum, yes I know."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"No I'm just thinking. And why did you called me at all? Who is interested to escape is not me is my sister."

"It's because I thought that-"

"Hey what are you guys talking about?" a blonde girl with a side tail asked us.

Who's she?

"Who are you?" Kaito asked her. I would ask the same.

"I'm Neru and this is my best friend Haku."

"Glad to meet you two." He said.

"Were you talking about the strange noises that came of the last room of the ninth corridor anyway?"

"Yes." I said. Now I got interested. Someone else heard the same sound that he.

"Well I heard that they make strange experiments in the room and that the child who enter there never more come back!"

"It's already enough to me." I said walking away.

"Wait!" Kaito said holding my shoulder "I'm pretty sure that I heard that. And she said that she heard it too! We don't even meet her so she can't be lying to us!"

"But why you all just don't…"

"I'm sure that this orphanage is not just an orphanage." The girl Neru said me. Her friend was looking to us behind her back.

"Ok so you all will have just one chance to show me your 'theory' tonight. Ok?"

"Yes!" Everybody said at the same time.

* * *

After the dinner Neru, Haku and Kaito came to take me. They really want to show me something that don't exists. Ugh!

We saw the man locking the door while we were hided from him. When he get away we went to the 'mysterious door of the horror' of them. We sat right in the front of that and we waited and waited till we hear absolutely nothing.

I was tired. And I was almost falling asleep.

"So what the hell do you all want to show me?"

"I swear that I heard it last night!"

"Yeah I wasn't here last night but I heard it a lot of times. It was every time that they took a child with them and… Yeah I know why we don't hear it today. They didn't take anyone with them!" Haku said.

"Yeah!"

"Ok so I'll go to my room. Till tomorrow."

I'm pretty sure that don't exists any strange noises or screams. I'll sleep now…

* * *

**Juju: Yowane Haku: Ok. I'll do it.**

**TheYokaiOtaku: I'm sorry to do it confuse you.**

**I love to write it! XD It's funny. And I'm trying to update it fast. Please review.**


	8. Chapter 8 I Knew It

**Hello again! First thank to ****TheYokaiOtaku****, ****ZanyAnimeGirl**** and ****Yowane Haku****for review. (So happy ^.^)**

* * *

**Haku POV.**

Len went away and let us alone.

"He doesn't believe in us" Kaito said.

"Yes I know it" Neru said.

"Can we go to our rooms now?" I asked.

"Yes" Kaito answered me.

We walked by the corridors until we hear a whisper. Kaito and Neru ran to see what was happening.

I stood there for a little but after I followed them. I was a little curious too.

When I got there I saw the both looking to the corridor. They were interested in anything that was happening there.

I came closer and I saw two men talking about something. I started to hear the conversation:

"He wants results from your work. And he wants it fast."

"But what can we do?"

"Take more of those little brats and test more times. Work a little faster, whatever!"

"But this kind of thing needs a little more of patience. Tell to the boss that we need more time."

"The money is ending."

"What did you said?!"

"Yes. He can't hold it for a too long time anymore. If it takes too much money, time and don't progress he'll cut everything and you'll need back to your country."

"But the children… They-"

"They don't matter. It needs to be done. And soon!"

"Yes I… I understand sir." The guy with white clothes said to the black one. He was so angry.

"But you know… Mess with human brain is not that easily and we need to keep the child alive and you know that they enter in coma and don't wake up anymore."

"It doesn't means that they die"

"They always die. And if they don't die they never wake up again, so we need to discard them."

"Uh now I understood…"

"We need more time."

"Yes I'll give it to you but if the war ends or if the money ends all your work will be thrown out. Did you understand me?"

"Yes. We'll be working faster and better since now."

"I hope so. Well… let me see what you did until now."

"Ok." He turned to the bed sheet behind him and take it off. There was a bloody body. It was the girl who was called in the refectory yesterday! I got scared so I hid my face in Neru's back.

She hugged me back.

"This was the best result that we got. We found the Killswitch*. It is in the cerebellum. Can you see it? Here and here?"

"Yes I can"

"So this is the problem. We cannot remove it without kill them."

"Try again! For this serves those children."

"Yes, we'll! But we need more precision. In the next time we'll try the incision by the lower jaw."

"Ok. Can we go now? I don't see a corpse like this since I got out of the war."

"Yes sir." I think that I heard the two men go out.

I hugged Neru hardly. I was so afraid! She groaned but what a strange voice. Wait…

I looked at 'her' face and there was Kaito! I was hugging him all the time! What a…

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Hai" I said trembling. Neru, who was in the other side, came to us to help me, I hid into her back. What an idiotic thing I did!

"So… What do you think about what we saw there?"

"We need to advise the others!"

"I think the same. But first we need to get hide again."

"Why?"

"The guy who locks the doors will come in a moment to unlock them."

"Oh! Ok then."

* * *

*** Killswitch: The scientists proposed that the brain has a "Universal Killswitch" that activates as soon as the brain has fully developed.** **In all normal humans, this killswitch will initiate a shutdown sequence in bodily functions, which occurs over several decades.** **As soon as the body is fully shut down, the brain will be forced to die through lack of oxygenated blood.**

**Juju: Wiki's creepypasta. Hehe…**

**TheYokaiOtaku****:**** Please advise me of any grammar mistake. :3**

**ZanyAnimeGirl****: Yes I'll do it. ^.^**

**Yowane Haku****: Thanks! =^.^=**

**Don't forget to review please! **


	9. Chapter 9 The Girl

**Thank you very much TheYokaiOtaku, ****Dead Mastteer****, Yowane Haku and konanyutaka15 for review.**

**I was watching people playing Amnesia and I was playing Slender Elementary (It scared me) but now I have some ideas and dude! I didn't slept last night! (Tired).**

* * *

**Neru POV.**

The other day in the refectory I was talking with Haku when I saw the scientist enter into the refectory. He had a mad face.

Did he saw Kaito, Haku and me last night?

Haku hid in my back and I just stood there staring at him with my poker face.

He came to us.

Haku was trembling and I was a little scared too. He was so mad…

He passed by us. I turned to see where he went.

He went to a table with a lonely girl. She had a short and almost black hair. Her hair was a mix of blue and black. Her eyes were heterochromatic. A blue and the other one was brown.

She had a mad/scared face too.

He catches her by her arm and she shouted. He dragged her out of the refectory while she screamed. Everybody was staring them.

Kaito was sat with Len and another two girls. He got up and called Len to come with him. Len just stared to his face and then back to his plate.

The blonde girl with him got up and followed Kaito.

* * *

**Rin POV.**

"Kaito what happened?"

"It's nothing, where is Len I want to show him something…"

"He wants just to eat alone. Show me what did you wanted to show him."

"But…"

"But nothing. I'm his older sister and I want to see it too."

"Elder sister?"

"Yes I was born ten minutes before him. So I'm ten minutes older than him."

"Ok so follow me"

"Hai"

When we got in the door we heard the man screaming with the little girl:

"Why did you do that you little brat?"

"Idiot!"

"I don't care for what you think about me. Do you know how many time I spent doing all the experiments that you destroyed? "

"That was just a lot of dirty paper! And you killed my sister your monster!"

"Your little sister was just the beginning. Now you're the next!"

"LET ME GO!"

"No you little brat! You destroyed my documents based in your sister and now I'll do them again but now I'll base it into you."

"Let me go please! Let me go!"

"Let's play a game with my other friends…"

"…" She started to cry while fought against him unsuccessfully.

"My friends like to call it Kagome… you'll like it" he smiled with an evil face and dragged her with him while she screamed.

'You killed my sister' was she saying the truth or she was just saying idiotic things?

I felt something touch my hand. It was a blond girl making a signal to me and Kaito follow her.

Kaito followed her and I did the same.

We walked through the corridor following the man with the girl. The girl saw us and made a signal to us to go back to the refectory but we didn't. Then the man went in a room with her and closed the door locking it.

The blonde girl, Kaito and I got to the little window in the door. I could see the men in a circle and the girl in the middle of that. They sang a psychotic and strange song walking around her. It looked like a child's play. They were holding big blades with them. When they finished sing the weird song the girl was trembling and she said a name…

The man behind her smiled and said:

"Congratulations… you're wrong"

* * *

**Juju: haha 'To be continued.'**

**TheYokaiOtaku: Thank you I already fixed it. ;D**

**Dead Mastteer: Thanks!**

**Yowane Haku: Yes she was hugging Kaito all the time; she didn't saw who she hugged before. ^.^**

**konanyutaka15: Don't you worry. I like know the opinions about my story.**

**See ya! XD**


	10. Chapter 10 An Crimson Reason

**First thanks to ZanyAnimeGirl, anime ****lover dt, ****Yowane Haku****,**** konanyutaka15 and Dead Mastteer for review. ^.^**

* * *

**Last part…**

_The man behind her smiled and said:_

"_Congratulations… you're wrong"_

* * *

**Rin POV.**

He raised the blade into his hand and… I just could see the crimson liquid everywhere…

I was going to scream but the blonde girl didn't let me do it…

"Silence please! If they discover that we're here they will do the same with us!"

I quiet down and she let me go. I gave a look in Kaito and he was petrified and trembling. She shook him by his shoulders and he woke up.

The girl grabbed our hands and brought us to a new empty corridor. I was totally shocked. They had just… I saw someone… She just… I saw she just… DIE!

It happened with her sister before? How many times it happened here? Someone else knew this terrible thing? Why did they do that?!

WHAT?!

The girl was just there staring at my face.

"There you just saw a little bit of what they did and do to the children in here."

I just nodded. Because if I spoke I would scream.

"N-Neru…" The girl Neru I think, turned to Kaito "I-I think that we all need to run away from here and fast."

"I heard that you almost did it… So can you help us tonight?"

"Yes. I think… But what would happen if the man gets us again?"

"Well if it happen we'll see" She said with a smiling face, how if what we just saw before was like nothing to her...

I couldn't help anymore. I fainted.

* * *

**Len POV.**

Kaito, Neru and Rin had gone for awhile... They wouldn't already had come back by now? What the hell happened with them? Well… I'll look for them…

I got out of the refectory and I walked by the corridor. Then I heard a noise coming of another corridor and I went there.

When I was walking in the corridor I stepped on something wet on the floor. That was some kind of crimson liquid in the floor. That was strange.

Then I heard a steps sound coming into my direction. And there was Kaito and Neru carrying my fainted sister…

FAINTED?!

I ran to them. I was totally worried about my sister.

"What did you do to her?" I shouted.

"Calm down Len. She's fine I promise."

"Yes she just saw this… Come with me. Kaito take her to the refectory."

"But…" he said

"But nothing! Just obey me." She replied angry.

"O-ok…" He picked her up and took her to the refectory… I hope.

While this, Neru took me to the crimson liquid door.

"So... I passed by here before… what do you what to show me here?

"This" She said opening the door.

I wanted to vomit.

"WHAT A HELL… GROSS!" I shouted a little too loud. There was just a bloody head and I didn't find the rest of the body.

I ran out of the terrible scene in my front. Neru ran after me holding me by my shirt.

"Why did you run like that?" she asked me with a mad-like face. What? I should be mad not her!

"I should be angry not you! Why did you show me that disgusting thing? What… How did you do that?!"

"I didn't do that. These were the scientists who did it. Is this that we tried to show you before. And you denied seeing it. Now do you believe in us?"

"Yes I f****** do, but please let's come back to the refectory BEFORE I VOMIT!"

"Ok, ok we'll back right now so please calm down."

"OK" we come back to the refectory and Neru told me their plan to try to escape tonight. And now that I saw that horrible thing I want go with them…

* * *

**Juju: I'm sorry I'm really late. So please just… I'm sorry. School works and lazy days…**

**I HAVE 3 REALLY BIG BOOKS TO READ! And it's exhausting… **

**No more free time today… D'X**

**Review please and see ya next time ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11 Why?

***finishes to read the first book* Dude! (Tired) **

**Thank you for review ****anime lover dt,**** TheYokaiOtaku, Yowane Haku, and konanyutaka15 =^.^=**

**I'm sorry I had a bad time yesterday… Anyway… Enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

**Haku POV.**

Len, Rin, Neru and Kaito had planned to escape tonight. I would go with Neru and they would take Miku with them. They said that this time it would work.

We take all our things in the room. Our clothes and toys and well everything that we have.

I was so happy that we were going to escape this night! I'm totally excited! I have a good feeling, we'll really escape tonight!

* * *

After the dinner we got ready for anything. I took my bed sheet with me cause Kaito said so.

Before the guy pass locking all the doors we went to the corridor and hid in a corner just waiting.

When the rest of the guys appeared Neru got up and helped me. Kaito guide us to an different room…

"Damn it! It's locked!" he said.

"W-why?"

"I don't know… at the last time it was completely opened… And it has a window there inside!"

"Damn it!" Neru said angry.

"Why do you all want a window?" Miku asked them.

"Because the orphanage is not too safe… and we all need to go away from here" Rin answered.

"Uh… I know where they have another window!" Miku said happily.

"Where?" everyone asked.

"There!" she said pointing to the last room of the corridor.

"T-there? But…"

"But there is the crazy experiments room!"

"I knew it! This was going to go wrong." Len said.

"Please Len! You're trying to escape too. Aren't you?" Rin asked.

"Yes I am but…"

"Silence. If there have a window is there that we go." Kaito said a little angry

He walked to the door and opened it. I almost jumped when I saw that.

There were a lot of different types of saws and other strange things that I don't even know.

He entered the room and called us too.

I'm afraid. What will happen if they catch us here? They would kill us!

"Give me all your sheets now please." He said "Can someone come to help me here please?"

Neru went. She helped him to tie all the sheets together and tied it in the window.

I don't believe! We are going to escape right now!

* * *

**Miku POV. **

Nii-chan tied our sheets in the window and threw it all by the window.

What was he going to do with all that?

"Nii-chan, Nii-chan!"

"Hai Miku-chan, what is it?"

"What are you going to do with all of that?"

"We're going to try to escape from here." He answered me.

"But the guy said that my daddy and my mommy were coming to get me soon! Why we can't wait until they come? I'm sure that they would like to take everybody with them!"

"It's because that if you go with them it could be too late for you" He said with a sad face

"I don't understand… why are you sad?"

He was going to say something but a steps noise interrupted him.

Stopped in the door was the man that locks all the doors at night. He was staring at us. Why he had a so angry face?

He walked to us and stared to Kaito. I never saw someone so mad like him before.

I looked to Kaito and he was staring at the man too. He was so scared… why?

The man grabbed Kaito's arm and almost shouted:

"Why are you here again?!"

* * *

**Juju: I finished this chapter. *Happy because I finished the first boring book***

**Aren't you happy too? I can update it faster now!**

**anime lover dt: He was just a little bit nervous. Hehehe…**

**TheYokaiOtaku: I know. Sometimes I have this problem too ^.^ and thank you very much!**

**Yowane Haku: Thanks! And I'm reading as fast that I can to finish all those books…**

**Dead Master: I'll put her more times now ^.^**

**konanyutaka15: Thank you! XD**


	12. Chapter 12 Promise

**Hallo again! . First thanks to ZanyAnimeGirl, Dead Mastteer, Yowane Haku, konanyutaka15 and anime lover dt for review.**

* * *

_**Last chapter:**_

_The man grabbed Kaito's arm and almost shouted:_

"_Why are you here again?!"_

* * *

**Miku POV.**

"…" Nii-chan didn't answer him. He just stared at him with a pain face.

"Answer me boy" he said angrily.

"You're hurting my arm!" Nii-chan said.

"It don't work with me anymore boy. And I see that you brought your little friends with you this time. What a good idea! And you what are you doing here following this delinquent?" he said to Haku. She hid in Neru's back and I think that she was crying… why?

"It's because we don't want to be here anymore." Nehru said.

"Well at least a good explanation."

"S-so will you let us go?" Haku asked him

"NO!" he shouted. She hid again. "I want everyone back to your rooms. NOW." he said

Rin, Len and Haku gone. He saw that they gone away and looked to Neru that was just there stopped looking at his face. He grabbed her hand and dragged Neru and Nii-chan to the rooms corridor. I was just following them. He opened Neru's room door and there was Haku trembling in the bed. He threw Neru in the room and locked the door.

Then we went to the twin's room and he saw that the both were there. He locked their door too.

Then he started to walk by the corridor dragging Nii-chan. I was just following them. He opened a different room. I don't remember Nii-chan going there to sleep…

The room had a simple bed and a chair and other things that I never saw in my life before.

He was going to enter there with Nii-chan when he saw me there looking at his face.

"Who are you little girl?"

"My name is Miku! And what is yours?"

"Sammero but you can call me Sam."

"Sammy?" He gave me a smile

"Yes." then I smiled too.

"So Miku… Can you go back to your room please?"

"Why?"

"Because little girls just like you need to sleep."

"I'm not a little girl!" I said. "I already have 5 years!"

"Sure thing. Just go back to your room to sleep. You need it."

"OK!" I said happily

"Great. So you can go now." He continued holding Nii-chan's hand. But Nii-chan was so scared…

"And Nii-chan? He will not go to sleep too?"

"Uh… I need to talk with your Nii-chan now… he'll go after."

"Ok so I'm going to wait him!"

"No! I mean…"

"I will wait my Nii-chan!" I said. Why not? If I want I will!

"Ok so… I'll talk with him another day" he said with a fake smile "Just wait a minute" he said again. Then he bent and whispered In Nii-chan's ear something that I didn't heard and then he let him go.

I grabbed Nii-chan's hand. He was so cold, and he was trembling too! I took him to my room and the man followed us.

When we went inside of the room the man closed and locked the door. Nii-chan sat in my bed… He was trembling yet. I gave him a cover and I go to sleep.

* * *

**Kaito POV.**

He wants to kill me.

I knew. I knew since the time I get inside of this orphanage.

If I try anything more they are going to kill me with Miku or not… He said that he just doesn't killed me in that moment because they need her innocence, her trust. Cause this way is easily to control them…

She saved me. And I need to make the same for her.

I turned to her. She looks like an angel when sleeping.

"You're the sister I've never had… Since you're my little sister I'll protect you with my life… I promise it to you." I promise you…

I take the cover she gave me and I slept in her side…

_I promise you…_

* * *

**Juju: please don't be angry but... No romance!**

**She just basically saved his life and he wants to repay the favor. Hehe...**

**ZanyAnimeGirl: =^.^=**

**Dead Mastteer: Now the things will really start to happen.**

**Yowane Haku: Thank you! I just begun the second book and I have a good feeling about this one. I hope finish this one soon.**

**konanyutaka15: Thank you very much! ^.^**

**anime lover dt: XD**

**Thank you for read and till the next! Don't you forget to review please! ^.^**


	13. Chapter 13 A Name

**Hello again! First thank to anime lover dt and ZanyAnimeGirl for review. ^3^**

* * *

**Kaito POV.**

When I woke up next morning and looked to my side hoping see Miku sleeping, she wasn't there.

I got desperate.

I knew what those awful scientists could do anything for anyone of us in here. Principally after he said that to me last night…

* * *

"_I just don't kill you right here, right now, in this moment because we need her innocence, her trust. This way is easily to control you all… And don't you dare try to say it to anyone. Or you'll die." _

"_I'm not afraid of you!" I said "And anyone who is intelligent knows that you're trying to do strange things or kill everyone here." _

"_I understand. You're not afraid to die. It isn't? But I'm sure that you don't want her to die." I got worried "I knew it. Now it will be better for her if you follow the rules. Right?" Then he let me go and I walked to Miku's room with her._

* * *

It can't be! I didn't do anything to them take…

"Hallo Nii-chan! You're woken! Come play with me!" she was just sat there with a smiling face playing with the two teddy bears.

Why I was so worried before? Ok I'm getting paranoid now…

I walked to her and I sat by her side. She gave me the blue teddy bear and we started to play, I think… I don't remember to had done it before… if I did it before I don't remember anymore.

After a long time playing the door opened and we went out to the refectory.

In the refectory everything was just totally normal.

We come to our old table. There was Rin and Len waiting for us as ever.

In another table was Neru and Haku talking about things. But when we sat everyone looked up to me.

Rin was sad, Neru was mad, Haku a little scared and Len had a bored and sarcastic face. Miku was the only one who was smiling there.

Neru got up and called me in the corner. I got there and then she talked to me.

"That guy UGH! What a dumbass! We almost got it! Why…" she said a little too angry.

Then Len come and said:

"I told you so."

"Yes" I said "You said it wouldn't work." I said a little sad.

"What is happening?" Haku came and asked us.

"Nothing" Neru answered her.

"No! If nothing was happening here you would not be keeping a secret from me! I don't like it and I said it to you before!" she said a little more sad

"I'm not hiding anything from you!" Neru said

"Yes you are!" Haku replied angry.

"Oh no." Len said "Woman fight."

"What?!" I said

Why are they fighting? They never did it before! I'm sure that it was because of yesterday. It's my fault.

"Please don't fight!" Len said

"Yeah! Don't fight please" I said too.

"But she…"

"No! Say sorry you both."

"Ok… I'm sorry!"

"Yeah… I'm sorry" they hugged.

"And I'm sorry too" I said "It's my fault that we couldn't escape yesterday…"

"It's not all your fault. Part of this is of that man." Len said friendly.

"Thanks…"

We got back to our own places to eat.

After we finish eating the breakfast we were talking about anything yet sat in our table.

Then the man entered in the refectory one more time. The refectory was almost empty. I believe that the most children were already dead.

Then he called a name.

"Hatsune Miku come with me please." My blood dried. I'm sure that I was paler than my room.

Everyone in the table gulped.

"My daddy and my mommy came to take me!" she said happily

She got up and ran to the man. I got up and followed her I held her hand and I begged her

"NO! Miku don't go please!"

"Why?" she asked me

"It's because…" While I was saying this the man who saw us last night appeared and held my arm hardly.

"Hello there little boy… I just want to know… What is your name?"

"K-Kaito… W-why?" my voice was trembling a little.

"Cause now that I know your name I can call you to come with us too. Right now. What do you think?" He said with an evil smiling face.

* * *

**Juju: Ha! Finished this part!**

**anime lover dt: Don't you worry! ;P**

**ZanyAnimeGirl: I agree!**


	14. Chapter 14 It's Our Fault

**Hallo ^.^! First thanks to TheYokaiOtaku, anime lover dt, Yowane Haku, konanyutaka15 and Dead Mastteer for review. Thanks guys!**

* * *

_**Last chapter:**_

_"Hatsune Miku come with me please."…_

_"NO! Miku don't go please!"…_

_"Cause now that I know your name I can call you to come with us too. Right now. What do you think?" He said with an evil smiling face._

* * *

**Neru POV.**

NO! They can't take Miku and Kaito with them! They're my best friends.

Haku was looking to my face worried too.

"They took Miku with them and dragged Kaito too." I told her.

"What will we do now?" Haku asked me.

"Save them?" I said uncertainly.

I looked to their table and there was Rin crying and Len trying to make her stop.

Haku and I came to the table to try to help him. Rin was despaired. She was crying and talking and... She was just a total confusion.

"Rin calm down please!" I said. I think it was kind of gross cause she cried more and more, Len looked at me a little angry and Haku just stared to my face. "What?"

She came next to Rin and started to talk with her:

"Calm down Rin… can you say me why are you worried?"

"I…em ill ust ie d e n't do nthinghn…"

* * *

**Haku POV.**

I tried to help but… WHAT?!

"You can calm a little, breath and then say me."

"O-ok…" She was going to calm herself down…

"I-I… theycandieanditwillbeourfault no… myfaultthattheywilldiecauseIdidn'tdidanythingtosav ethem!" Ok…

"Rin calm down and just then say."

"Ok" She said breathing "They can die and it will be my fault that they will die cause I didn't did anything to save them." She said calmly and the she started to cry loudly again. Oh gosh!

"It's all his fault!" Len shouted "And your too!" He said pointing to Neru.

"Mine? Why mine?" she said angrily. Damn it! I hate fights!

"First because he had the brilliant idea of escape, then the funny blonde girl filled his head with this idea and then the both of you put this idiot idea in our mind too. Now we all can die today or tomorrow. But before of you, everything was perfectly normal and good. Now look to what you did." He said hugging his sister.

Neru was mad. More than the crazy scientist who came before. Her face was red as a tomato and it looked like she was going to explode.

"Right. It's our fault. It's our fault that we tried to save you and your friends. It's our fault that we gave you a hope. It's our fault that you didn't accepted and we showed you the truth after. It's our fault that you were too idiot to see that we needed to escape to live. It's our fault that you keep thinking that you would survive in this hell. It's our fault that our friends were dragged by that guy and they're going to die. It's our fault that you can't see what is happening right in the front of your eyes. It's our fault that you act like an idiot like you did before and here. It's our fault that you don't even care." She said. I hugged her.

I never saw she cry like this before.

In the truth I've never seen she cry before in my entire life.

We went to our room and I tried to make her stop but I couldn't.

"We'll save them. I promise you." I said her. She calmed a little and we began to plan what would we do to save our friends.

* * *

**Rin POV.**

After that they got away I stared to Len.

"It's not their fault" I whispered

"What?"

"It's not their fault." I said again. "And we need to save Miku and Kaito"

"But he began this all!" he said

"It doesn't matter now. We need to save them. For Miku." I said

"But if they take us? They would kill us this time."

"So would you give up if they take me too?"

"No! You're my sister!"

"And Miku? She isn't our little sister too?"

"Well…"

"And Kaito… He wasn't our friend since the begun but he tried his best to save us all. He could just have escaped at his first attempt but he didn't."

"He was caught at his first attempt."

"But he could have tried again alone. Or just with Neru and Haku who had believed him first. So what do you think bro?"

"I think… I think you're right sis." He said

"So?"

"So let's help Neru and Haku to save them!"

"Yeah!"

* * *

**Juju: So… excited? Well… I am!**

**anime lover dt: She'll not die. ^.^**

**TheYokaiOtaku: I know. But she will not die. Promise. ^.^**

**Yowane Haku: Thank you! And I'm sorry about your internet. -_-**

**konanyutaka15: =^.^=**

**Dead Mastteer: Thanks. ^3^**

**Please read it: In the real Kagome Kagome story they make all the children immortal. So here we have two options:**

**1: Happy end: They save the both and then everybody escapes.**

**2: Normal end: They make the children really immortal.**

**So now you choose. Review or PM me.**


	15. Chapter 15 Plan, Knives and Bra

**Hallo so thanks for review TheYokaiOtaku, Kagamine Hikari, konanyutaka15, Yowane Haku and Amaya Snow**

**Here are all the vote results:**

**Happy end: 6**

**Normal end: 2**

**So happy end! And for those who want the normal end please advise me cause if you want so, I'll do it. ^.^ I love the normal end too.**

* * *

**Len POV.**

We went to Neru and Haku's room. If they're planning save Miku and Kaito we'll help them.

Rin knocked the door and we heard some noises. Then Haku came. She let us in and I looked to Neru in the bed. She was really crying before.

I came next to her. I need to do it…

"Neru… I'm sorry." I said.

"It's ok… I think. Well why you came here?"

"We want to help you two save our friends." Rin said

"Ok." Haku said "We're planning go at night try to save them."

"It will be dangerous you know" I said

"Yes. But this time it will work because we'll fight for it. We'll need all your bed sheets or something that we can use as a rope. We'll need something to use as a weapon and then we'll be prepared to save them and to fight." Neru said

"I know something that we could use as a weapon." I said "I'm sure that in the kitchen have something to use."

"Ok you and Haku can go to take it. We'll stay here to plan the rest. Ok?"

"Yes" I said.

Haku came and we went to the kitchen.

* * *

**Haku POV.**

We went to the kitchen. I'm sure that we'll take something like knifes or something like it… Whatever.

"Len there is a woman in there! What will we do now?"

"Distract her. Look I'll get her attention and you go there to take some good weapons. Don't hurt yourself, ok?"

"Yes sir."

"Ok" He went to the kitchen and I heard some screams then I saw he running with something into his hands… What was that? That was a bra!? What the…? Then I saw the fat woman chasing him.

Hilarious.

I entered in the kitchen and opened all the drawers looking for something usable.

I found. There was a lot of knives in one of the kitchen cabinet. But that was too tall.

I took a chair and I tried take the knives but that still too tall to me.

So I jumped. I took a knife but I fell in the ground. And the rest of the knives fell too. I got up before the knives could catch me.

What a loud sound they did. I took the most part and then I ran away.

In the corridor I heard some loud steps and I hid. I saw the fat lady enter in the kitchen with the bra and scream. So I ran to my room again.

Len was already there talking with Rin and Neru.

I dropped all the knives in one corner and everyone looked at me.

"What?"

"How many knives have you taken?"

"I don't know. Do you need more?"

"No! I mean… It's too many knives!"

"I'm sorry…" I said sadly.

"No! It's excellent!"

"Thanks!" I sat with them to hear the rest of the conversation.

* * *

**Miku POV.**

The man took us to another room and put us sat in one of the chairs there.

"Nii-chan… why are you so worried?"

"It… It's nothing Miku-chan."

Then another man who remembered me a doctor came in. He was coming to me but Nii-chan got up and stared to him.

"You'll only get her over my dead body!" He said. Why did he said that?

"It's your choose boy." The doctor said "The only thing that matters to us is your young brains, so you can go first." He grabbed Nii-chan's arm and took him to the door that he first came.

I stood there just waiting they call me to go with my parents.

* * *

**Juju: Just some drama in the middle. I finished to read the other book.**

**TheYokaiOtaku: I know…**

**Kagamine Hikari: Yes me too. But…**

**konanyutaka15: Yeah but now he'll act better.**

** : Thanks! And it will have a happy end. ^.^**

**Amaya Snow: Ok!**

**And you who likes the 'Normal end' please advise me cause I can do it, k?**

**Till next time! =^.^=**


	16. Chapter 16 I'm Sorry

**Hallo! First thanks to Kagamine Hikari, anime lover dt, TheYokaiOtaku, Yowane Haku and Dead Mastteer for review.**

* * *

**Kaito POV.**

We walked by one long corridor.

He was holding my arm so hardly… but I was not paying attention to it. I was so scared that I just ignored it.

He brought me to one room and there were some doctors with masks in their face.

I looked to the room. I'm sure that I've saw it before but I can't… wait that window… I remember that… It's the last corridor's room!

No! They can't! I don't want to die!

I started to fight to escape from the man but he held me too hardest. He carried me to the metal bed in the middle of the room and put me there.

My eyes were filled with tears…

"No! Please! You can't do it with me! No please!" I screamed and I'm sure that I was trembling by now.

"Calm down little boy. If you don't move it will not hurt that much since we don't use anesthesia... Anyway if you don't move it will be better to you"

"NO PLEASE!" they tried hold me, but I was so despaired that I punched them (I don't even know how I did it but I did) and I ran to the door.

When I reached the door I opened it and I ran to the corridor. I could just hear their steps behind me.

They can't… I can't…

I'm sure that they would reach me. I'm sure that I'm screaming and crying just like a little girl and that right now I'm just a perfect confusion.

But my only wish right now is for that my friends be alright, to they survive and escape… to be happy… To forgive me…

My legs hurt…

I can hear them coming closer to me…

I saw a different corridor and I went in it… I found a staircase and the big wooden front door…

Why the floor is wet? Why I'm felling my feet this way? It hurts…

I tripped in something and I fell to the ground.

I was so close…

I heard the steps coming closer but I couldn't move at all… I felt someone hold me and carry me back to the room.

Now I can see why the floor was wet. There was blood in it. Little bloody footprints…

When we get in the room I heard them locking the door. Then all the doctors looked to us. I bet that they just locked the door to don't let me escape again and that they are very angry with me.

Haha idiots…

They put me in the metal bed again but now they tied me there… I saw one of the doctors holding a bistoury come to the bed. He held my head, he had cold and long fingers…

I'm sorry Neru, Haku, Len, Rin and principally you Miku… I've failed with you again…

I felt a tear down by my cheek and I heard it drop in the metal bed…

After that I could just feel a little pain into my head and then all went black…

_I'm sorry..._

* * *

**Len POV.**

While we was talking about the plan we heard some fight noises and then a desperate run. Some screams and I believe that I heard someone crying too.

It sounded like a girl…

Everybody in the room went to the little door's window to see what was happening out there.

Several minutes later we heard some calm steps sounds and we saw a tall man carrying something… no… someone.

That moved and just then I realized: That was Kaito! What?!

It can't be! They can't kill him! Not now, not today! I heard they saying that after that girl destroyed all their work they couldn't continue those horrible experiments for a long time…

But he could just had tried runaway and failed again…

Yeah… He just tried again and failed.

"Guys we need to be a little faster now. Did you all saw what happened out there? Kaito was trying to escape again… And this time not by one window…"

"Will he be okay?" Haku asked

"I hope so… Yeah… _I hope so…_"

* * *

**Juju: Please don't kill me! I promised a happy end and so it will be!**

**anime lover dt: I have this kinds of problems sometimes too ^.^**

**TheYokaiOtaku: -.- sorry…**

**Yowane Haku: Yeah I'm almost there!**

**Dead Mastteer: I'll try to mix a little of the both. =^.^=**

**Review please and Till next time =^.^=**


	17. Chapter 17 The End

**Hallo! First thanks to awesome dt, Yowane Haku, konanyutaka15 and Dead Mastteer for review =^.^=**

* * *

**Len POV.**

At nightfall we started our plan. We're going to save Miku and Kaito tonight.

I hope they're ok…

"Ok so are you guys prepared?" My sister asked.

"YES!" everybody said at the same time. Including me.

"So… LET'S DO IT!" Neru said excited

We went to the pitch black corridor. We all had a knife in the hand just in the case.

"What exactly are we looking for?" I asked

"We're looking for Kaito and Miku." Neru said

"But this place can be giant how'd we…"

"Shut up!"

"Eh?! Why?!"

"I think that I heard something!" Neru said.

We stopped immediately. Is this a… steps sound?!

"Everybody hide NOW!" I said and soon enough everybody disappeared. I've hid in a corner with my sister. She hugged me and we saw a man pass. He was holding a blanket and he went inside a room.

After a little time he went out of the room and go away. He doesn't even lock the door…

I got to the door and I heard a little mumble.

"Where is my mommy and my daddy… when will they come to take me home?..."

Miku!

"Guys I think I've found her!"

"Seriously! Where?!" Haku asked

"Right here!" I said

"Ok!" Haku came and opened the door.

There inside was a little fluffy ball sitting in a chair. Miku wrapped herself in the blanket and was looking to my face.

"Haku-chan!" She said happily with a big smile she ran to her and hugged her. Haku almost fell to the ground with Miku but I held them before they fall.

"Ok you can let me go now" She said smiling.

"Ok Haku-chan" she said

"So… where is Kaito?"

"Nii-chan? I don't know… The doctor took him to that door… Is Nii-chan sick?" she asked me

"I don't think so" Neru said "Let's go. We need to find him."

"Are you sure?" Neru looked me with a mad face "N-no! I mean… since those are the doctors and they took him…"

"If it was you I'm sure that you would like your friends looking for you."

"Ok. I'll not fight with you." I said

"Let's go guys." Haku said

"Miku… can you show us the way?" Haku asked her

"Sure!" Miku got to one of the doors and opened it.

* * *

**Haku POV.**

I followed Miku by the door and I saw a long corridor.

I know this corridor. And there is the '_Last corridor's door_'.

I gulped when I saw that.

"There?" I asked her

She smiled to me with an innocent face and said "Yes"

We walked by the corridor I was just trembling all the time.

When we arrived Neru opened the door. Everything was in the most perfect silence. Absolutely nothing was moving or making any sound.

In the middle of the room was the metal gurney. Something was covered with a white sheet.

I can't see it…

Neru come next to the gurney and raised a little part of the white sheet.

I saw her shoulders shake and Len go to her. I saw his worry when he saw what was behind the sheet and I knew… We couldn't save Kaito anymore…

Why?...

Neru covered Kaito with the sheet again and got to the window. Len went with her and tied our sheets in the window again. Neru jumped by the window and waited for us to go too.

Rin go after her and Len go too. It was my turn.

"Miku come on… Miku?" She raised the sheet again and I saw her looking into Kaito's face. He was so pale…

"Haku-chan… Why is Nii-chan not moving?"

"I-I… I don't know Miku" I said. I hate lies.

"Will he come with us?"

"No Miku."

"Why?"

"He… He is… He can't…"

"WHY?! And stop lie to me!" she said already crying

"Because he's dead."

"Dead?" she said with big teary green eyes

"I'm sorry Miku"

"I understand…" she said stopping to cry and went to the window. She grabbed the rope and jumped.

I didn't expect it from a little girl. She jumped alone!

I grabbed the rope and I jumped… Strange did his corpse just breathed?

I think that it was just my imagination…

When I arrived in the outside Miku was waiting for me. Then she said:

"And where are my parents?"

"They'll not come, I think…" I said

She nodded and ran to the woods. when I got there she stopped.

"They'll never come… He died…" I heard her mumble.

Then I heard something from her that I never thought that I would hear.

She laughed of that situation. A strange and insane laugh. Then just when she stopped she came and we all ran away.

The farthest that we could of the strange orphanage.

* * *

**Juju: So a happy end! **

**awesome dt: And it have more…**

**Yowane Haku: Don't you worry!**

**konanyutaka15: Me too! And yes he is.**

**Dead Mastteer: And it will be! (I think)**

**So thanks everyone for read my story. Don't you forget to review. I'm thinking in do a Hide And Seek story and…**

**Normal POV.**

"Master…" the scientist came to the man in the chair "I'm sorry but five kids escaped today."

"WHAT?" The big and fat man shouted

"But… We made it! It's the third time that the killswitch-ectomy worked correctly!"

"What do you mean?"

"The subject is alive and acting normally as the other two ones."

"Good work Marksuel. Now go take care of them."

"Yes sir." The man went out of the room and entered in another one where had three kids on it they're smiling to him and playing with their teddy bears.

"Onii-chan!" The pink haired girl said "Can you play with us?"

"Sure Luka" The man said "What do you all want to play?"

"Kagome Kagome!" One of the kids said and all the other smiled

"Ok then." The man sat and the kids started to sing:

"Kagome kagome / Kago no naka no tori wa

Itsu itsu deyaru / Yoake no ban ni

Tsuru to kame ga subetta

Ushiro no shoumen dare?"

"Uhh… Gakupo?"

The boy behind him smiled and said

"Congrats… You're wrong." He took a knife and stabbed the man many times.

Luka and Gakupo had insane smiles in their faces. The boy got up and looked to his two new friends with his blue eyes.

"This is so funny to play… I feel so good sometimes..."

"Yes me too" Luka said

"I think… I have other friends… They could like to play it too…" Kaito said

"Yes they could like to play. But if they lost the game…" Gakupo said smiling

The children opened the door and went out. They found the man who locks all the doors at night walking around all the corridors and asked him with innocent smiles in their faces.

"Do you want to play with us?"

…**The end?**


End file.
